Flat Share
by TheBeautifulNerd
Summary: Based on the episode, Hearts and Flowers: So we found out that Ethan had been staying somewhere else after finding out the news, but we didn't find out where. What if he had been staying at Lily's? One-shot.


**So this is a one-shot based on the episode, Hearts and Flowers.**

Cal was so frustrated at his little brother but also frustrated with himself. Since he'd announced that Emilie was their mum, Ethan hadn't said a single word to him. He'd also moved out of the flat and Cal had no idea where he had been hiding himself. He had tried and tried to talk to him but every time, Ethan just completely blanked him and walked away.

"Have you any idea where he's staying?" Charlie had asked Cal.

"Nope," Cal replied. "That would involve him actually speaking to me."

Cal was determined to find out where Ethan had been staying and he thought that one particular person might actually know that kind of information.

Lily was on her break at the time, sat in the staffroom flicking through the book that she was currently reading. Lily and Ethan had grown close recently, they were almost like best friends. Cal thought that if Ethan had told anyone where he was staying, he would have told Lily.

"Hey," he greeted and sat down on the sofa beside her. "What are you reading?"

"Twilight," she replied without looking up.

"The vampire books?" Cal asked and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't really see you as the type of person to read those."

"Well, I am the type of person," Lily said. "It's pretty good so far. What did you want anyway?" She sighed, not really in the mood to talk to him. Ethan had told her everything and Lily was seeing Cal as the bad person.

"I um...I actually wanted to ask you something..." He said. "Do you know where Ethan is staying?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, her eyes on the book.

"It's a long story." He shrugged his shoulders. "We had an argument about something though and he's moved out."

Lily subtly glared at Cal over the top of her book. "Must have been a pretty bad argument," she muttered under her breath.

"I guess it was," Cal said. "But he won't talk to me at work and I really need to know where he's staying so I...I just want to make up, he's my brother and I...I don't know, I..."

"I don't know where he's staying," Lily cut him off sharply.

"Okay," Cal whispered and nodded his head. "I just thought that he might have mentioned something to you."

Lily shook her head and whispered, "he hasn't."

"That's fine," Cal said and stood up from the sofa. "I guess I'll just leave you to your book then. Thanks anyway."

Lily watched him leave the room. She sighed and shook her head before getting herself back to her reading.

* * *

"So you didn't tell him that I was staying with you, right?" Ethan double checked, as he and Lily walked through the door of Lily's flat. Lily rolled her eyes one more time, as she hung her coat up on the coat stand in the hall.

"No," she sighed. "I didn't. You told me not to, remember?" Ethan faintly nodded at her. "He does feel bad though, Ethan."

"He told me that that woman was my mum," Ethan said. "Our mum. He lied to me, our mum died two years ago!"

"Why would he make something like that up though?" Lily asked. "I'm not forcing you to do anything but maybe you should look at talking to him about this."

"I can't," Ethan sighed and sat down on Lily's sofa. "Not yet."

Lily nodded and sat down next to him with her arms crossed. She didn't understand how he felt, but she did know that he needed a friend. She gave him a comforting smile and reached across to rub his shoulder.

"Thanks," he whispered. "Am I okay to stay here for a little while longer?"

"Of course," Lily promised. "You can stay here as long as you want."

Ethan smiled back at her and Lily leaned in and gave him a comforting kiss on the cheek. It was meant to be friendly but she then turned her head and kissed him on the lips.

"You don't need Cal," she whispered quietly to him. "You have me."

"Cal's my brother though," he whispered back. "My only brother."

"You'll sort things out soon," Lily told him. "You always do." She leaned in again and gave him another kiss on the lips. "So Doctor Hardy, you should stay at mine more often."

"Are you actually trying to flirt with me, Lily Chao?" He chuckled.

She waggled her eyebrows at him and grinned. "Is it working?"

"Kind of," he answered and kissed her back. "Thanks Lily. Somehow, you always seem to make me feel better."

"That's what girlfriends are for, right?" She asked.

"Girlfriend?" He asked. "Is that what you are?"

"Well, we've been dating for a while now," Lily said. "Even if people don't know about us."

"Yeah about that," he said. "When are we planning on telling people?"

"Soon," Lily promised. "Let's just keep it as our little secret for now."

"No problem," he laughed and rested his head against her arm. "So I can stay here for as long as I like then, can I?" Lily nodded. "Great and I get to choose the movie for tonight? That was the deal, right?"

"What did you have in mind?" Lily asked.

"A beautiful black and white, foreign movie with subtitles," Ethan said.

Lily smiled and nodded in agreement. "I thought you'd never ask," she whispered and the two of them leaned in to kiss each other again.

* * *

Cal had been stood outside, staring up at Lily's flat. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans and sighed heavily, shivering as the cold air hit him. When Lily and Ethan left work together that day, he discreetly followed them towards Lily's flat and was surprised to see that a) Ethan had been staying there and b) Lily had lied to him. He didn't want to cause any more trouble though, he didn't want to upset his little brother again. Instead of heading back to his own flat, he made his way to Charlie's house, in need of a little heart to heart.

 **I hope you enjoyed my little one-shot :)**


End file.
